


Ships and Spoilers

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2018, Television, Television Watching, referenced Wedge Antilles/Tycho Celchu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Rey and Poe are watching theRogue Squadronholodrama series. Rey ships it.





	Ships and Spoilers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for International Fanworks Day! <3

_Wedge slumps the moment he's out of the courtroom, the weight of the knowledge that his testimony could help keep his friend behind bars clearly dragging on him immensely. Tycho, still at the defendant's table, looks after him sadly._

Rey turns from the viewscreen to Poe with a raised eyebrow. “Are we absolutely sure they're not in love with each other?”

“Not as far as anyone can prove,” he answers. “But I'm with you. Anyway, Tycho ends up marrying Winter, and Wedge and Iella end up together with two kids.”

“Hey! Spoilers!”

“Rey, this show is based on actual history...”


End file.
